Baby I love you
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Como uma manhã de sol. Ela resplandecia com o maior sorriso que ele vira desde que ele pedira sua mão em casamento. NejixHina


****_Os personagens não me pertencem._

**BABY, I LOVE YOU**

**I**

Como uma manhã de sol. Ela resplandecia com o maior sorriso que ele vira desde que ele pedira sua mão em casamento. E somente agora ele entendia porque aqueles sorrisos se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Fingindo dormir, ele continuara na cama, mesmo após sentir o peso do outro lado da cama ceder e finalmente sumir. Ele continuou deitado, simulando seu sono. Somente quando os passos delicados se afastaram o suficiente abriu os olhos. Automaticamente olhou em direção ao banheiro a tempo de ver a esposa alisando a barriga, que agora ele percebia, estava saliente.

De repente tudo pareceu fazer sentido, e sua respiração começou a falhar. Pânico. Ele estava em verdadeiro pânico. Com qualquer outra pessoa, isso seria uma ótima noticia: uma obra divina. Mais não para ele. Não depois de tantos anos tomando cuidado para que aquilo não ocorresse.

Era fato que o seu clã procurava casamentos entre si. Porém, nenhum deles possuía grau de parentesco tão próximo, pois eles sabiam do grande risco que isso poderia acarretar. Não só para o embrião que estava sendo gerado, mais também para a mãe que tinha grandes chances de morrer no parto. E fora por isso que ele jurará, sobre o tumulo de seus pais, que nunca, jamais colocaria a vida de Hinata na frente que quaisquer responsabilidades com o clã.

E ele cumprira.

Até agora.

Nervoso, colocou-se em pé num pulo. Com passadas rápidas, chegou até o banheiro onde surpreendeu Hinata entrando na banheira.

— Neji! — exclamou pulando devido ao susto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não. — os olhos perolados se cravaram na barriga, recém descoberta da morena. — Porque não me contou? — inquiriu com a voz carregada de sentimentos que ele nem mesmo sabia existirem dentro de si.

Por um momento a mulher de olhos perolados permaneceu calada. Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. No entanto, no momento seguinte, colocou protetoramente a mão sobre a barriga.

— Eu ia te contar. — explicou calmamente, enquanto procurava algo para vestir. Embora já estivesse acostumada a andar nua na presença do marido, naquela situação ela preferia estar vestida.

— Ia mesmo? — perguntou perplexo.

Hinata vestiu o roupão mais próximo e voltou sua atenção para os olhos acusadores do marido.

— Sim, eu ia. — replicou elevando o tom da voz devido à raiva. Ele não tinha motivos para duvidar dela. Não ele.

— E quando seria isso? Quando fosse tarde demais? — explodiu, socando a parede mais perto de si.

Hinata corou; de raiva. E sem se deixar intimidar pelo marido, permaneceu onde estava; frente a frente com ele, os olhos perolados brilhando e o dedo em riste.

— Tarde demais? Tarde demais para que? — expeliu exaltada. Seu corpo todo tremia.

E dessa vez foi à vez de Neji ficar quieto. O que ele iria sugerir? Que ela fizesse um aborto?

Sim, pensou ele. Era exatamente o que ele iria sugerir. Por mais que lhe doesse, não havia alternativa. E se isso mantivesse Hinata a salvo, ele o faria sem nem um pingo de remorso.

— Para abortar! Por Deus, Hinata, você não pode ter esse bebê!

Como se tivesse sido esmurrada, a morena deu um passo para trás e o impacto foi tão grande que precisou se apoiar no vaso sanitário para não cair.

— Você não pode estar sugerindo isso. — murmurou mais para si do que para o marido. — Não pode.

— Por favor, Hina. Me escute. — pediu um pouco mais calmo, se aproximando da mulher. Tentando tocá-la. — Você corre perigo... A melhor opção é...

— Não! — gritou desesperada, interrompendo o marido. E então, numa voz que mais parecia um soluço, voltou a pedir: — Não repita, por favor, não repita isso!

Neji passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos e observou a mulher a sua frente. Faria tudo para não ferir Hinata daquela maneira, mais ele simplesmente não podia aceitar aquele fato, não sem lutar.

— Tudo bem. Eu não vou repetir, mais pense no que eu disse. — disse para desaparecer em seguida.

Ainda sentada sobre o vazo, a morena apoiou os braços nos joelhos, tampou os olhos e chorou. Chorou como a muito não fazia.

_Neji poderia não querer aquela criança, mais ela queria. E ela o teria._

**OºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºO**

Desorientado. Não tomou consciência de onde estava indo até parar diante do campo vasto que os times usavam para treinar. Fechou os olhos lentamente e deixou que a brisa do lugar o acariciasse. Era a primeira vez em anos que brigava com Hinata, que levantava a voz para ela e a magoara.

Tinha ciência de que o seu pedido não fora algo natural e que Hinata não o escutaria e teria o bebê. Podiam achar que a morena não tinha fibra ou coragem, mais para defender algo que achava justo ou que amava, ela não pensava duas vezes. Ela agia. E isso era o que ele mais temia. A reação de Hinata após a sua conversa.

Ela poderia nunca mais querer vê-lo. Se negar a ter qualquer conversa, bani-lo de sua vida. De seu mundo. Algo que ele com toda certeza não estava preparado para aceitar.

— Neji? — chamou uma voz ao longe, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

O moreno levantou lentamente a cabeça e fitou o homem que o encarava interrogativo.

— O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? — questionou Lee, suas grossas sobrancelhas se arqueando ao passo que se aproximava do amigo. — Há algo de errado?

Lentamente, Neji balançou a cabeça em negativo. Ainda não estava preparado para compartilhar sua angustia com alguém.

— Está tudo bem, Lee. Só vim treinar. — mentiu, homem de neoprene verde e grossas sobrancelhas pareceu não notar.

— Que ótimo! Então podemos treinar! — exclamou Lee, feliz por ter alguém com quem treinar àquela hora da manhã.

Puxou o moreno pelo ombro, e antes que Neji tivesse a chance de negar, arrastou para o campo de batalha onde mesmo sem vontade, começou a lutar. Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, estava despejando toda a sua raiva e impotência naquele campo de batalha. Não lutava contra Lee, não. Naquele campo de batalha ele lutava contra si mesmo.

— Nossa. Você colocou toda a sua força de juventude nessa luta! — exclamou Lee, dando a luta por terminada. Deitou-se no gramado, e olhou para o céu claro. — Espero que isso tenha te ajudado.

— Eu já disse que estou bem. — replicou, sentando-se perto do amigo.

— Eu acredito. Ei, que tal irmos comer um ramen? Acho que há essa hora o tiozinho já esta aberto.

— Ramen? Você tem ficando muito com o Naruto.

— Não seja chato. Eu preciso repor minhas energias, e como não tem curry o ramen vai ter que servir.

Neji deu de ombros, levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para o amigo.

— Vamos antes que eu desista.

**OºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºO**

Preocupada. Sakura saiu do seu plantão para ir à casa da amiga. Desde que Hinata fora designada a trabalhar no hospital, ela não faltara um dia e sabendo do estado da amiga, ela temia que algo houvesse acontecido. Com passos apressados, tirou a hora do almoço um pouco mais cedo e foi para a casa que Hinata partilhavam com o marido.

Sem saber o que fazer, aguardou fora da casa por vários segundos. Ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não bater a porta, no entanto, seu instinto lhe dizia que havia alguém em casa. E seguindo seu instinto, bateu a porta. Não houve resposta por um longo período. E ela já estava quase desistindo quando escutou a portar ser destravada e uma cabeça de longos fios negros aparecer.

— Hinata! Está tudo bem? — perguntou preocupada assim que viu os olhos perolados da morena, inchados e vermelhos.

— Está tudo bem. — replicou com a voz rouca que denunciava que não era só uma impressão: ela estivera chorando.

— Não, não está. — disse a médica se aproximando da morena, abraçando-a. E isso bastou para que tudo desmoronasse novamente.

Ainda abraçada à amiga, Sakura delicadamente empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Tudo o que menos a morena precisava naquele momento eram os curiosos que passavam pela rua àquela hora do dia.

— Shiuu. Vai ficar tudo bem. — prometeu a medica acariciando a cascata de cabelos negros da morena.

Com paciência, esperou até que Hinata se acalmasse, e quando o fez, deixou-a no sofá para ir a cozinha preparar um chá para as duas. Pressentia que a morena precisava desabafar e que a conversa seria longa.

Voltou da cozinha com duas xícaras de chá e um prato de biscoitos, sentou-se na beirada do sofá.

— Hina, fiz um chá. Você precisa beber um pouco. Isso te ajudara a se sentir melhor.

— Nada me fará sentir melhor, Sakura. — replicou num tom baixo, quase inaudível para a médica. Um longo silencio se seguiu, no entanto, a rosada não se deixou desanimar, e continuou a insistir até convencê-la a tomar um pouco de chá e comer alguns biscoitos salgados.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu assim que terminou de ingerir o último gole do chá. Deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento, porém logo voltou a fechá-lo. Não conseguia demonstrar uma paz de espírito que ela não sentia naquele momento.

— Não tem o que me agradecer. Somos amigas, e é isso o que eles fazem. Ajudam uns aos outros. E eu sempre estarei aqui pra você. — garantiu, vendo os olhos perolados da amiga a fitarem longamente. Sakura suspirou e apertou a mão da morena, lhe transmitindo força e confiança. — Não precisa falar se não quiser, não estou te pedido isso. Só quero saiba que pode contar comigo.

— Eu sei. — replicou cabisbaixa e apertou com mais força a mão da rosada. — Só... É tão difícil... — soltou e logo Sakura percebeu do que se tratava.

— Ele descobriu? — pergunto, e Hinata cerrou os olhos assentiu com a cabeça. — Imagino que deve ter sido pior do que você esperava... — comentou com calma, analisando as feições, que se tornaram ainda mais tristes.

— Ele não quer o bebê. Ele sugeriu um aborto.

Sakura abriu a boca para replicar, mais não conseguiu. Não tinha nada que pudesse dizer que amenizaria a dor da amiga. Abraço-a com mais força, e num soluço abafado, escutou o ruído que se tornara a voz de Hinata:

— Eu não vou fazer isso. Não com o nosso bebê.

**OºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºO**

Prolongara sua ida a casa o máximo possível, fizera todas as missões designadas naquele dia e até mesmo sugerira para o seu superior uma que levasse alguns dias. Porém, naquela época do ano, não havia muito que se fazer. Cabisbaixo, caminhou para sua casa, no entanto, foi detido pela vitrine iluminada. Que mesmo fechada exibia uma linda decoração.

Uma loja de bebê.

Casaquinhos, sapatos, brinquedos. Tudo numa variedade de cor que ele julgara sem infinita. Nunca prestará realmente atenção naquela loja, não pretendia ter nenhuma criança. Todavia, agora era diferente, ele não escolherá, mais seria pai.

Pai.

Aquelas palavras se infiltraram em sua mente com força e milhares de imagens se seguiram.

Seria pai.

Isso, se Hinata não o expulsasse de sua vida por ser um tremendo idiota.

Olhou para a loja, duvidava que estivesse aberta, no entanto, ao se aproximar percebeu o grande cartaz anunciando que a loja ainda continuava aberta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e logo a sentiu tremer. Fitou a fechadura, e logo percebeu o que estava errado, sua mão tremia terrivelmente, emperrando a maçaneta. Sentiu o suor gelado descer por seu rosto e o ar lhe faltar.

Ele que enfrentara tantas batalhas sem esmorecer, estava tremendo por entrar numa loja infantil. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu pior inimigo era ele mesmo, sua maior batalha era aquela, e ele não perderia.

Abriu a porta.

Uma anciã o aguardava com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, e um cumprimento nos lábios. Ainda perdido na névoa de seus pensamentos, ele retribuiu. Entrara na loja, mais não sabia o que fazer ou o que comprar. Não fazia a menor idéia do que uma criança precisaria.

— Está perdido meu jovem? — a dona da loja inquiriu, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele assentiu. — Seu primeiro filho?

— Sim. — afirmou, sentindo a boca ficar seca.

— Entendo. — replicou compreensiva. Foi para o fundo da loja e logo voltou com uma caixa de tamanho médio. — Acho que esse é o presente perfeito para o seu primogênito. — falou tirando o objeto de dentro da caixa; um móbile. — É especial, trará bons sonhos ao bebê e afastara os pesadelos.

Neji sentiu o peito se aquecer, um calor agradável. E ele soube, era aquilo.

**OºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºO**

Já era tarde da noite quando chegou a casa. Tudo estava escuro, e o silêncio indicava que se havia alguém em casa, está estaria dormindo. Caminhou sem fazer ruído até a parte superior da casa, e a encontrou. Deitada na cama, com a mão pousada sobre a barriga proeminente.

Com passos secos, se aproximou, e quando estava a apenas alguns passos, Hinata acordou.

— Desculpa. — pediu assim que Hinata se afastou. — Não tive a intenção de te acordar.

— Eu tenho sono leve, Neji. — comentou em tom rouco. Seus anos como ninja lhe garantiram grande vigilância durante a noite. Mesmo que estivesse em casa.

— Eu... Eu trouxe algo. — explicou, amostrando a caixa que estava no chão. Pegou-a e entregou a morena que não teve muito tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Fitou para embrulho com desenhos infantis e sentiu o coração disparar. Rapidamente tirou o papel que cobria o caixote, olhou-o por alguns minutos e logo voltou seu olhar para o marido.

— Eu sei que fui um idiota... Eu... Me desculpe. — pediu Neji, segurando-lhe fortemente as mãos alvas. Suas mãos suavam.

Hinata manteve-se quieta por vários minutos, antes de tomar impulso e se jogar nos braços do marido. O abraçou com todas as forças, e só quando se sentiu segura o suficiente, se separou os braços protetores e se voltou para caixa onde o presente residia.

— Acho que precisaremos de outro desse.

Os olhos prateados de Neji se alargaram, e como se precisasse de uma confirmação, contemplou a barriga da esposa.

— São... São dois? — inquiriu perplexo, e uma nova preocupação voltou a nascer. No entanto, essa apreensão não passou despercebida. Delicadamente, Hinata segurou-lhe a face e virou-a até que seus olhos entrassem em contato.

— O que há de errado?

Por um largo momento, o moreno ficou em silêncio, mais a mão macia que o acariciava o fez ceder.

— Eu estou com medo. — cerrou os orbes com força. — Tenho medo de te perder. De perdê-los. — acrescentou, vendo a morena sorrir. — Nunca tive medo de nada realmente, mais a ideia de viver num mundo onde você não exista, eu não conseguiria. Não depois de ter encontrado a minha luz.

Um sorriso doce que demonstrava toda a sua ternura que era capaz.

— Vivemos em um mundo de lutas, Neji. Eu posso não voltar de uma missão, _você_ pode não voltar de uma missão. Você acha que eu não penso nisso quando você demora mais do que o tempo estipulado? — Neji estava prestes a replicar, entretanto, com o dedo de Hinata nos lábios dele o fizeram aguardar em silêncio. — Eu não acabei. Eu daria a minha por você, e farei o mesmo com essas crianças; protegerei com a minha vida se for preciso. E eu as quero, Neji. Como nunca desejei alguma coisa na vida. — completou, sentindo-se mais leve. Agora tudo estava claro.

Num impulso atípico para ele, Neji, meio torpe, abraçou-a. E deixou as lágrimas que estavam pressas saírem.

— Eu te amo. E farei de tudo para protegê-los. Para ser digno da família que teremos. Eu prometo.

— Você não precisa prometer nada, você é, e sempre foi digno de ter essa família. A _nossa_ família. E eu te amo. — riu. — _Nós_ te amamos.

**Fim...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Comecei e terminei essa fic em dois dias! Por isso, obviamente não está revisada. Sobre o nome... Gente eu sou _péssima _pra nomes, e esse não foi exceção! Feliz Novo Ano!


End file.
